


Bastions

by FortinbrasFTW



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M, lore entry style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW
Summary: J: I don't think it's going to work the way you wanted.Y: How do you know what I wanted?
Relationships: Jaren Ward/Dredgen Yor
Kudos: 10





	Bastions

J: I don't think it's going to work the way you wanted.

Y: How do you know what I wanted?

J: It's just another bastion. Still trying to hold all that weight, even if it's not on your own shoulders.

Y: You sound bitter.

J: Not as much. Not anymore... Funny how that happens.

Y: You don't think it matters? You don't think we need as many bastions as we can manage?

J: He's a kid Rez, not a piece of steel. You can't just hit him hard enough, burn him long enough, and wind up with an edge.

Y: [laughter] You might want to tell your traveller that.

J: Bit too late for that.

Y: I suppose so.

...

Y: He will be fine you know.

J: You don't know that. Didn't know that.

Y: He isn't running, not like you. And he's not going to be alone.

J: Not like you.

Y: You ran first.

J: [silence]

Y: Never learned either. Run long enough, hard enough, and all you do is wind up back where you started.

J: See, that's your problem. Still too wrapped up in endings and meaning.

Y: You don't believe in meaning? Even after all this?

J: No. I was just looking for a quiet place. I found a kid. I tried not to make too many mistakes. It's not some grand design. It's just looking for a bit of peace.

Y: A bastion?

J: Very funny.

....

J: You're easier. It's easier. To talk like this.

Y: Maybe it never was hard.

J: [laughs] Oh no, it was definitely hard.

Y: It's funny. That day. He even looked like you.

J: He didn't look like anything. He's just a kid. Not mine, not yours, not everyones'. His own. Nobody else's.

Y: [silence]

J: It's not fair.

...

Y: No. It's not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on twitter @fortinbrasftw


End file.
